


30 Days of Smut - Day 1: Standard Procedure

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can't sleep without a little help from his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 1: Standard Procedure

Tommy finds it hard to sleep in the best of circumstances. Being on the road in foreign countries and staying in strange, sterile hotel rooms every night is in no way the best of circumstances. He needs something familiar, something comforting to help him relax sometimes.

It took him long enough to figure it out the first time. Half the overseas dates Adam played, he wasn’t much more than a walking, mumbling zombie. Once he discovered what the problem was, the solution wasn’t hard to come by. Management just made sure that he and Isaac always shared a room. 

Nothing unusual about that, right? Nothing to cause talk or excite the fans. Everybody except Adam got doubled up, anyway. When things got too hard, and the nights got too long, he’d just crawl into bed with Isaac. Nothing else, though. Just having someone warm next to him, breathing in the smell of someone he knew and trusted, someone who knew him all the way through, was enough. He’d snuggle right in and fall asleep before Isaac even had a chance to wake up.

But Isaac isn’t with them now. He’s off playing for someone else. Fuck, they’re usually on opposite sides of the world now. Tommy tries calling the first few times he can’t settle in, but it doesn’t help. Talking’s just not enough. 

He tries to tough it out, but watching the dark circles come in stronger after every sleepless night only makes him more frustrated and sleep more elusive. Everybody else notices too, and as much as he appreciates his friends, their concern and suggestions add more pressure, because it means he’s showing signs of being on the edge, and he doesn’t want to fall. He really doesn’t want to find out how long it would have to go on before it starts affecting his playing. 

So, one night when the hum of the bedside clock and the sound of water running through the pipes in the walls are almost as loud as the thoughts that won’t settle in his brain, he grabs his pillow and blanket and room key and makes his way to the elevators. He might get some strange looks from the few people who are in the halls at this hour, but he doesn’t really give a fuck. He knows what floor Adam’s on and what room he’s in, and nothing’s gonna stop him before he gets there.

He’s not thinking about anything beyond needing to find a way to get some rest when he knocks on the door. It’s not until a very sleep tousled Adam answers that he even considers how he might be inconveniencing anyone else with all this. He’s ready to offer a quick apology and head back to his room to wait for another dawn when Adam reaches out and pulls him into the room.

“Isaac told me you’d need someone eventually. What took you so long?”

When he snuggles down into the big bed with Adam, there’s a warm spot just his size. And breathing in the scent that smells like friendship makes him want to float away on the fuzzy clouds that want to take over his mind. He mumbles something about friends making the best bosses, and hears Adam saying, “Anytime, Tommy. Anytime and every time,” just as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
